


Reed's Raiders

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed and Hayes must save Enterprise from pirates...by acting like pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: This story is set in Season 3, between â€œHarbingerâ€ and â€œHatchery.â€ The given date for â€œHarbingerâ€ is 12/27/2153, for â€œDoctorâ€™s Ordersâ€ is â€œunknownâ€ and the next episode, â€œHatcheryâ€ is given as 1/8/2154. Dates are listed on Memory Alphaâ€™s website. So â€œReedâ€™s Raidersâ€ happens sometime between those two dates.  
  
Why during this period of time? I wanted the MACOs on the ship, and I needed Hayes and Hawkins alive. Also, although Hayes and Malcolm have had that big bust-up in â€œHarbingerâ€, the two guys still arenâ€™t seeing eye to eye.  
  
Also, youâ€™ll see a veritable whoâ€™s who of characters, including Philippe Trieste (heâ€™s still a Crewman here and Travisâ€™s Gamma Shift helmsman, before â€œBoomer Bustâ€), some of Hayesâ€™s MACOs, Mike Rostov and David Kelby.  
  
Rating: T  
  
R/S implied (and maybe a bit of Hayes/Sato). TnT  
  


* * *

****

One

â€œBegging the Majorâ€™s pardon, but can you give it a rest?â€

Hayes gave the shuttle pilot a droll look. â€œDistracting you from your flying, Ensign?â€

Ensign Travis Mayweather sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he replied, â€œNo, sir. Itâ€™s just that youâ€™ve been going over those simulation results for nearly four hours now. I suppose MACOs arenâ€™t supposed to get tired?â€

A dry smile appeared on his lips and he asked with a touch of sarcasm, â€œAnd Fleeters get the required eight hours of sleep every night?â€

To Hayesâ€™s surprise, Mayweather chuckled as he made another course correction. â€œOkay, thatâ€™s a myth if I ever heard one. I donâ€™t think anyoneâ€™s gotten eight hours of sleep since we entered the Expanse.â€ There was a hint of earnest seriousness under the humor. â€œEspecially the captain.â€

Hayes grunted. The rumors aboard the ship said that Captain Archerâ€™s single-minded pursuit of the Xindi had crossed the line between duty and obsession. It didnâ€™t help that he had Commander Tucker on board, either. Granted, Tucker had lost his sister in the Xindi attack, but he wasnâ€™t the only one. Corporal Amanda Coleâ€™s hometown in Florida had also been destroyed, and others had lost people as well.

Of course, it was unprofessional for him to criticize his superior officers, even if he disagreed with their behavior. He was a soldier, and soldiers obeyed their orders; it wasnâ€™t his place to question them. At least, he and his MACOs got along with some of the Fleeters. Travis Mayweather and Hoshi Sato, for instance.

And his thoughts went to the other man in the shuttlepod following them. He and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed had come to...an agreement of sorts. Hayes wouldnâ€™t call it a truce; there were still times when Reed could be a real pain in the ass. He couldnâ€™t understand how a man with such strict military upbringing could whine so much. Then again, Hayes couldnâ€™t argue with the fact that Reed knew more than he did at engineering, and Reed was a decent tactician.

_Maybe thereâ€™s some redeeming qualities to the Brit after all._ Hayesâ€™s mouth threatened to twitch into a smile. _He does have a dry sense of humor that can be...well, wicked._

â€œShuttlepod One to Shuttlepod Two.â€

_Speak of the devil,_ Hayes thought. He turned back to his PADD as Mayweather answered Reedâ€™s hail. â€œGo ahead, Lieutenant.â€

â€œWeâ€™re coming to the rendezvous coordinates,â€ Malcolm said. â€œInform Major Hayes that the exercise will commence in one hour.â€

Hayes raised his voice. â€œAcknowledged, Lieutenant. Good luck to your team, and may the best man win.â€

He could hear the wolf baring his teeth. â€œLikewise, Major. Shuttlepod One out.â€

Mayweather sighed and hit the comm button with his elbow. â€œI thought you guys made up after you basically beat the crap out of each other.â€

â€œWe did...in a way, Ensign,â€ Hayes replied. â€œIt doesnâ€™t mean that Iâ€™m going to let up on the lieutenant on our training exercises.â€

Again, Mayweatherâ€™s chuckle startled him. â€œDidnâ€™t think you would, sir.â€

Hayes laughed and closed his PADD. He was surprised and grateful that Mayweather didnâ€™t hold any grudges after his MACO had basically beat him to a pulp in the gym. Now that heâ€™d gotten to know the ensign better, Hayes appreciated the younger manâ€™s talent in jujitsu, especially after Hayes had been taken down several times in other matches.

He glanced at his team, which comprised of a curious mix of his MACOs and the Fleeters. Corporal Sascha Money, Corporal Fiona MacKenzie and Sergeant Ray Laney. Rounding out his assault team was Ensign Lori Dâ€™Angelo, Crewman William Bailey and Ensign Marisal Villabuena from the Armory; Lieutenant Kelby and Crewman Rostov from Engineering, and Crewman Cutler from Medical.

â€œAll right,â€ he said aloud. â€œLetâ€™s go over our assignments again...â€  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œVery well, letâ€™s make sure we do this right, ladies and gentlemen,â€ announced Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He regarded his assault team, which gave him his undivided attention. At the helm of Shuttlepod One was Crewman Philippe Trieste, who was Travis Mayweatherâ€™s Gamma shift helmsman. The other members consisted of Corporals Hawkins and Chang, Gunny Sergeant McGruver, Corporal Cole, Lieutenant Anna Hess and Crewman Sean McIntyre from Engineering; Ensigns Bernhard Mueller and Danna Welsh from the Armoryand Doctor Phlox. 

Malcolm had designed a search and destroy mission on a nearby asteroid. Somewhere on that piece of rock was a false transmitter sending a random signal. The teamsâ€™ goal was to locate it, get to it and destroy it, then return to Enterprise. Of course, Malcolm had confidence that his team would complete their objective before Hayesâ€™s.

â€œReedâ€™s Raiders. Got a kinda ring to it.â€

â€œWhat?â€ Malcolm asked, his concentration broken.

Lieutenant Hess cleared her throat and turned red. â€œA name for our group, sir. Ensign Sato needed call signs for the groups and Commander Tucker suggested a few to her.â€

â€œIt does have a nice ring to it,â€ Ensign Welsh admitted.

Malcolm bit back a smile. â€œReedâ€™s Raiders. Then how did Commander Tucker designate the majorâ€™s team?â€ To his surprise, Corporal Hawkins actually answered; Hawkins was usually so quiet it made Malcolm seem chatty.

â€œMajor Hayes and Commander Tucker had a few discussions, sir, but they settled on â€˜Hayesâ€™ Hellraisersâ€™.â€

â€œThatâ€™s catchy,â€ remarked Corporal Chang.

â€œI suppose it sounds more dignified than â€œHayesâ€™ Hooligansâ€™,â€ Malcolm mused under his breath. He didnâ€™t miss Gunny Sergeant McGruyverâ€™s snort of derision. â€œI was just pointing out the less palatable alternatives, Gunny. No offense.â€

â€œRight,â€ McGruyver muttered. Malcolm allowed himself a grin at the gunnyâ€™s disbelief. Despite the Gunnyâ€™s suspicion of Fleeters, and his personal dislike of Malcolm after the bust-up in the gym, Gunny was a good man to have at your side. The enlisted man knew more about defense tactics than he and Hayes combined.

Laughter rang through the Shuttlepod and as it faded, a sense of focus and purpose returned. Malcolm was proud at how his team was able to get back to the job at hand. Sure enough, a sharp beep echoed from the comm.

â€œAh, there it is,â€ came the deep Germanic voice of Ensign Bernhard Mueller. â€œFound the transmitter signal, Lieutenant. Heading one one three mark four.â€

â€œGood work, Ensign,â€ Malcolm said. â€œCrewman Trieste?â€

â€œCourse laid and locked in, sir,â€ Trieste replied smartly, and the shuttlepod began to descend. Then the shuttlepod rocked hard. A second time. A third time.

â€œCrewman?â€ Malcolm barked. â€œWhatâ€™s going on?â€

â€œIncoming!â€ Mueller yelled as Trieste yanked the stick hard to port. Malcolm gestured for the assault team to secure themselves as he pulled the tactical console toward him. Hess slid into the engineering station, while Doctor Phlox retrieved the emergency medkit from its niche in the wall.

Malcolm stared at the multiple signals on the screen. â€œOh bloody hell.â€  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œMultiple sensor signals coming in on an intercept course,â€ reported Subcommander Tâ€™Pol. She gazed intently at her viewfinder. 

â€œCan you identify them?â€ Captain Archer asked from his command chair. He didnâ€™t expect either of the training teams back so soon. â€œXindi?â€

â€œNo, sir, not Xindi.â€ Tâ€™Polâ€™s voice held the barest glimmer of distaste. â€œNausicaan pirates. Iâ€™m reading at least five ships and three smaller vessels.â€

â€œPolarize the hull. Crewman Visati, evasive action. Tactical alert.â€

Visati nodded and followed the captainâ€™s orders as the alert rang throughout the ship. Again, Archer wished Malcolm were here on the bridge. He glanced at Hoshi Sato, who shook her head. The Nausicaans were not likely to negotiate; of course, they would attack when his Armory Officer and the MACO commander were off-ship.

â€œCaptain, Iâ€™m reading torpedo launches,â€ reported Crewman DeLorean from Tactical. â€œFour, eightâ€”â€œ

â€œWhat?â€ Archer burst out.

â€œConfirmed, Captain,â€ Tâ€™Pol chimed in. â€œEight separate signals.â€

â€œFire countermeasures, Mister DeLorean. Mister Visati, evade however you can.â€ Although Visati was a good helmsman, he wasnâ€™t as skilled as Travis Mayweather or Philippe Trieste.

Then Enterprise rocked under a torpedo that impacted against its hull plating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: How are our heroes getting out of this one? And what can Malcolm and Hayes do to retake Enterprise  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Two

Commander Trip Tucker tried to regain his footing in the wake of another blast from the Nausicaans. He reached and grabbed a crewman before he tumbled over the railing. He punched the button on the comm. â€œTucker!â€

â€œTrip, we might be having company. Seal off engineering, now!â€

â€œNo problem, Capâ€™n,â€ Trip shouted back. He managed to get to the main control panel and input the commands. The satisfying grinding of gears told him the emergency bulkheads were on their way down, then an abrupt crash sealed Engineering off from the rest of the ship.

â€œThey canâ€™t get here now, canâ€™t they, Commander?â€

Trip glanced down at the young crewman and shook his head. Her face was determined, but her large eyes told him she was still scared out of her wits. After a year in the Expanse, they were all better at hiding their fear, but it didnâ€™t mean it didnâ€™t exist.

She looked so vulnerable; it reminded him painfully of Lizzie.

â€œNot through the front door, Tasha, but weâ€™re gonna be ready for â€˜em, just in case. Can you help me?â€

Tasha gulped, but nodded. She followed her commanding officer with sure steps, even as the deck rolled under them.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
The Nausicaans beamed directly to the Bridge, but the Bridge crew was ready for them. Crewman Ajala at Communications swung around and punched her attacker in the gut as he reached for her. Tâ€™Pol caught another oneâ€™s arm and swung him around, then downed him with a nerve pinch. Archer gave a third one a classic right cross, then a left one, and he went down.

A cloud of noxious green smoke poured from the vents. Archer only had a second to realize it before it swept over the Bridge. He staggered backward, hit his command chair, then collapsed on the deck behind it. His last vision was of Tâ€™Pol sinking to her knees behind the science station, one hand at her throat. Then he blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œThereâ€™s some debris around Enterprise,â€ reported Bernhard Mueller. â€œIt looks like they managed to get some of the ships, but Iâ€™m still reading one capital ship and two smaller ones. One of the smaller ones have docked at the starboard docking port.â€

â€œDamn,â€ Malcolm swore. That meant the Nausicaans had an incursion team in place. â€œHow much longer until we can reach Enterprise?â€

â€œFifteen minutes before we show up on the Nausicaansâ€™ sensors,â€ Bernhard replied. â€œAnd it looks like the larger shipâ€™s taking some kind of patrol stance.â€

â€œShuttlepod One to Shuttlepod Two,â€ came Major Hayesâ€™s voice over the comm.

â€œShuttlepod Two. Major, are you seeing what weâ€™re seeing?â€

â€œIâ€™m seeing that we need to retake the ship, Lieutenant.â€

â€œIndeed. Any suggestions, Major?â€ Malcolm reminded himself that he and Hayes were on a truce and that his Security people were working with the MACOs, not against them. Still, he knew what Hayes would say...

â€œWe dock the shuttlepods, we eject the Nausicaans and free the crew.â€

Malcolm smirked. _Yes, exactly that, Major. Thank you._ â€œPretty straightforward. Weâ€™ve got to sneak past the other Nausicaan shipsâ€”â€œ

The pod shook again under laser fire. Philippe Trieste swore under his breath in French, then added, â€œI think that will be difficult, lieutenant. The main Nausicaan ship has found us.â€

â€œWeâ€™re unarmed,â€ Crewman McIntyre said. â€œHowâ€™re weâ€”â€œ

Reed grinned and said, â€œWeâ€™ll improvise, Mister McIntyre. Reed to Mayweather!â€

â€œMayweather!â€ came Travisâ€™s voice over the comm.

â€œInitiate Gamma-Tango-Alpha, Travis.â€

â€œGamma-Tango-Alpha, aye, sir!â€

Malcolm glanced over at Trieste. â€œGamma-Tango-Beta, Mister Trieste.â€

â€œYes, sir!â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œYou might want to sit down and strap in, sir,â€ Travis told Major Hayes. â€œThis could get a bit hairy.â€

â€œWhat are you doing?â€ Hayes shouted, as Travis turned the shuttlepod around and headed straight for the Nausicaan cruiser behind them. Laser beams peppered the space around them, but Travis adjusted the attitude controls so they just missed the pod. There was a flash of a torpedo, so Travis hit the throttle and skimmed the outer skin of the cruiser.

â€œHolyâ€”â€œ choked Corporal Money. Her face was beginning to turn an interesting shade of green. Even the Fleeters looked a bit sick. Crewman Rostov gripped the arms of his seat with white-knuckled intensity.

Proximity alarms screeched warnings. Hayes was about to open his mouth to shout, â€œPull up!â€ when Travis did so. The torpedo following them couldnâ€™t adjust in time and it slammed against the cruiserâ€™s own shields. The shields fizzled out in a spectacular show of fiery sparks.

Hayes swore as the G-forces slammed him back into his seat and his vision darkened for a few seconds. He clawed his way back to consciousness to see Travis glancing at him over his shoulder.

â€œEveryone all right?â€

_Hell, no!_ Hayes wanted to scream, but he reminded himself that Mayweather had just saved their lives. There were weak assurances from the assault team; Crewman Cutler was already checking pulses and dealing with minor cuts and bruises.

â€œI think so,â€ he answered instead. â€œWhat kind of stunt was that, Ensign?â€

â€œDiversionary tactic,â€ Travis replied. He pointed his chin at the cruiser. â€œTheyâ€™ve stopped shooting at us and thatâ€™s why.â€

Hayes gazed at Shuttlepod Two, already at the Nausicaans starboard docking port.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œEnsign Mueller, you take your team and secure Engineering. Mine will head towards the Bridge.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ Bernhard replied. He led Hess, McIntyre, Chang and Hawkins off in one direction, while Malcolm gestured for the others to follow him.

The Nausicaan pirates fought back with everything they had, but Malcolm calmly directed the strikes. Gunny and Cole were two of the top rated sharpshooters on the ship; heâ€™d specifically picked them on his team (he wished he had McKenzie as well, but Hayes had drawn the line). His respect for Cole, especially, went up considerably.

When sheâ€™s not distracted by Mister Tucker, sheâ€™s can get the job done. She nodded at him and reported, â€œCorridor clear, sir.â€

â€œGood job, Corporal, Gunny, everyone,â€ he said. â€œNow comes the hard part.â€

The Nausicaan had isolated themselves on their Bridge, but Gunny placed a few well-positioned charges and kicked the door in. Malcolm nodded at him as they plowed onto the Bridge and together, the MACOs and the Fleeters made short work of the Nausicaans.

â€œCrewman Trieste, take the helm.â€ Malcolm ordered. Then he opened a channel to Engineering. â€œLieutenant Hess?â€

â€œEngineeringâ€™s secure, Lieutenant,â€ came Annaâ€™s voice.

â€œGood work.â€ He nodded at Ensign Welsh, who sat at the comm station. â€œHail Shuttlepod One. Tell Travis he can bring the others aboard.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œCouldnâ€™t have done it better myself,â€ Hayes grudgingly admitted. â€œAlthough Iâ€™d probably have taken it a bit easier on the kamikaze piloting, Ensign Mayweather.â€

Travis chuckled and shrugged good-naturedly, as the rest of Hayesâ€™s team groaned. Cutler, in particular, looked ready to anesthesize him. â€œHey, it worked, didnâ€™t it, Major?â€

His remark brought laughter from the reunited strike teams. Hayes tried to glare at him, but wasn't successful. â€œAll right,â€ Hayes conceded with a grin and a wave of his hand. â€œWeâ€™ve got a pirate ship to operate from. Now we can get Enterprise back.â€

Malcolm nodded. â€œCrewman Trieste, Ensign Mayweather, set a course for Enterprise.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ both men chorused.

"We need a plan of attack, Lieutenant. I suggest that we---"

Corporal Hawkins raised his hand and interrupted, â€œPermission to speak, sir?â€

Hayes glanced at Malcolm, who nodded, then Hayes replied, â€œGo ahead, Corporal.â€

â€œI was thinking, sir...weâ€™ve got one of their ships, but what if the Nausicaans find out weâ€™re aboard and decide to take a potshot at us before we could engage them on _our_ ship?â€

â€œBoyâ€™s got a point,â€ Gunny agreed.

An unexpected voice said, â€œIf I may, I have a suggestion.â€

Malcolm looked over at Doctor Phlox, who had stood up respectfully. He wondered what the doctor had in mind, then remembered, _He used to be a combat medic with the Denobulan infantry. Heâ€™s seen war before._ Phlox was so easygoing; it was easy to forget that fact.

â€œGo ahead, Doctor.â€

â€œI believe some subterfuge may be in order, Lieutenant, Major. The Nausicaans expect their own kind, pirates. So if we convince them weâ€™re on their sideâ€”â€œ

â€œWe play pirate?â€ asked Corporal Chang. He sounded like a little kid whoâ€™d just been given permission to raid his fatherâ€™s clothes closet.

"---they will lower their defenses enough for us to achieve our mission," Phlox concluded, with a fatherly grin towards Chang.

Malcolm nodded and said, "That could work."

Gunny sighed and asked, "We don't have to dress the part, do we? I'm too old for this."

"It'll be for communications, Gunny," Lieutenant Kelby pointed out. "The Nausicaans will probably be monitoring communications. I don't think we need to make a fashion statement."

â€œReedâ€™s Raiders and Hayesâ€™ Hellraisers,â€ Anna Hess quipped. â€œWe already got the names.â€

â€œOh, Lord,â€ Hayes muttered and rolled his eyes. â€œIâ€™m a MACO, not a pirate.â€

â€œThink of it as another training simulation, Major,â€ Malcolm said. â€œOur objective is still to retake Enterprise and kick the Nausicaans off our ship.â€ A smirk played on his lips. â€œAll in favor, say â€˜ayeâ€™.â€

â€œAye!â€ roared the others.

Hayes sighed and shook his head, but only shrugged in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Yup, two chapters in one day. I really had fun writing this one and I wanted to finish this before the night was out. Hoshi gets to help defend the ship and Malcolm appoints himself chief of the â€œmerry band of piratesâ€.  
  
And the Châ€™Havran mention is from Diane Duaneâ€™s books â€œMy Enemy, My Allyâ€ and â€œThe Romulan Wayâ€.  
  
Spoilers: A really slight one for ENT "Shockwave, Pt. II"  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Three

_I will never go into another crawlspace again in my lifetime,_ Hoshi Sato vowed to herself. The last time she was in one, sheâ€™d lost her shirt and embarrassed herself in front of a superior officer--- Malcolm Reed, of all people. She recalled his dumbstruck expression, his own dismay at seeing her topless, his bewilderment at her curt order, â€œJust get me a shirt.â€

Actually, heâ€™d been rather cute, if she hadnâ€™t had other things on her mind at the time.

Now it was completely different. She wished that all she was doing was crawling her way to Malcolmâ€™s quarters. Malcolm wasnâ€™t even on board the ship. Hoshi closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. _Luck of the stars that I wasnâ€™t on board the Bridge,_ she thought, _but it was a close call. If Ensign Valentine hadnâ€™t suffered that burn and the captain hadnâ€™t ordered me to take her to Sickbay, Iâ€™d be stuck up there._

Three minutes, three minutes between the time the lift doors closed and the gas spread over the Bridge. Then the lift had jerked to a stop. She and Valentine had managed to get out of the lift and squeeze into a wall conduit. They mutually agreed to head towards Engineering, but were separated in the chaos that rocked the ship. So Hoshi found herself alone.

She missed Valentine. She missed Malcolm. Travis. Bernhard. Liz. Mike Rostov. Anna Hess. Even that gallantly annoying Major Hayes. Her mouth quirked upward. For a man whom the Starfleet contingent dubbed â€œHorrible Hayesâ€, the major really wasnâ€™t too bad. Self-effacing, polite, handsome...

_...and arrogant, inflexible and a martinet to boot._ Hoshi sighed. _And youâ€™d thought Malcolm was the same way. Why am I comparing the two? Theyâ€™re cut from the same cloth, as Trip said._ Hoshi gave herself a mental smack on the forehead. _Trip. Engineering. Right._

The conduits didnâ€™t look any prettier on this second trip through. She peered through a gap in the wall to see two tall Nausicaans dragging a third person between them. Tâ€™Pol. The Vulcan hung limply, as if she was hurt or unconscious. Anger rose in Hoshiâ€™s throat and she crawled forward.

Soon, they paused in front of a door. Not Tâ€™Polâ€™s quarters, but Hoshi figured it was a storage room of some sort. She froze as one of the men spoke. â€œThe chief doesnâ€™t want to harm any of them,â€ he spat in disgust. â€œSlaves are worth more if theyâ€™re in one piece.â€

Slaves? Hoshi swallowed hard and continued listening.

â€œHe has a point,â€ the second Nausicaan pointed out, â€œbut he didnâ€™t say we couldnâ€™t discipline them if they donâ€™t follow orders. Thereâ€™s more of â€˜em hiding; weâ€™ve got to round â€˜em up before the rendezvous.â€

â€œYes, we canâ€™t afford to miss that. The boss wants to make sure he collects the Klingon bounty for Archer. Itâ€™ll be enough for all of us to buy our own ships!â€ The communicator on his belt screeched; he gripped Tâ€™Pol with one beefy hand and snatched it with his other hand. â€œQarluy. What?â€

â€œDakmak needs help on F Deck. He needs more explosives to get through the bulkhead covering the entrance to their weapons room,â€ growled a voice. Hoshi couldnâ€™t tell if it was female or male, Nausicaan or otherwise. â€œThere are five, six Humans in there that are beginning to get on my nerves.â€

Quarluy snorted and replied, â€œDakmakâ€™s incompetent. Heâ€™s more likely to blow himself up and the weapons room as well, then your monopoly on the black arms market has gone up as well.â€ The first Nausicaan snickered quietly in agreement; Quarluy only waggled his eyebrows and continued, â€œIf youâ€™d listened to me in the first place, weâ€™d have them all confined by now!â€

The unseen voice sputtered incoherently for a few moments, then it said, â€œMake sure the Vulcan is secured, then go help Dakmak. We need those weapons under our control. Out.â€

Hoshi stifled a smile; at least the intruders hadnâ€™t gotten to Malcolmâ€™s Armory. So, the Nausicaans hadnâ€™t taken complete control of the ship yet. There had to be pockets of Starfleet and MACOs resisting them, like Malcolmâ€™s Armory people. She felt an irrational surge of pride for her crew.

Quarluy growled again, this time in frustration. â€œPut her in, Shiktos. Thenâ€”â€œ he paused and looked around, finally settling on the panel in the ceiling aboveâ€”the same panel Hoshi was lying on. â€œSo, what do we have here? I believe we have another surprise, right hereâ€”â€œ

Tâ€™Pol exploded into action. She twisted out of the Nausicaansâ€™ grip and slammed her boot into Shiktosâ€™s midsection. Hoshi took a deep breath and launched herself out of the conduit port in the wall, landing directly upon Quarluyâ€™s shoulders. The Nausicaan roared and tried to dislodge her from her perch, but she balled up both fists and soundly boxed the manâ€™s ears. He staggered, off balance, and she smoothly leaped to the floor, rolled and was back on her feet.

â€œImpertinent female!â€ Quarlay roared and threw a blind punch. She sidestepped it, allowed his own momentum to carry him past her, then she took hold of his arm and redirected him into the wall. Quarlay ran into it with a definite smack, then sank down to the floor.

â€œAre you all right?â€ Hoshi asked as she saw Tâ€™Pol rise from where sheâ€™d nerve-pinched Shiktos.

â€œI am well,â€ Tâ€™Pol answered. â€œHelp me put them in this room."

It took some creative judgment of space, but Hoshi and T'Pol managed to stuff both Nausicaans into the storage room and lock the door. The Vulcan nodded in satisfaction. "I suggest we make haste to Engineering. The Nausicaans are sweeping through the ship at a rapid pace.â€

â€œLead on,â€ Hoshi said, and both women hurried down the hall.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
A search of the Nausicaansâ€™ ship revealed some details about the pirates. Both Malcolm and Hayes were startled at the sheer _volume_ of goods that were in the shipâ€™s not-so-small cargo holds. Silks in all colors, costumes in all styles, exotic foodstuffs and rare jewelry. Deadly bladed weapons, whips and gauntlets were in proud display in crew quarters.

â€œMy God, this whole shipâ€™s a treasure chest,â€ muttered Hayes. â€œI wonder how many cargo ships they plundered to get all this stuff.â€

â€œTravis is looking through their manifests and logs right now,â€ Malcolm said, his voice in grim agreement. â€œHis familyâ€™s tangled with Nausicaan pirates before. There arenâ€™t any love lost between them and Travis.â€

â€œUnderstandable.â€ The major whistled as he held up a glass bottle to the light. The label was written in some unknown language. â€œSome kind of ale. Itâ€™s not Andorian.â€

â€œHow would you know that, Major?â€ Malcolm asked, with a touch of humor.

Hayes shrugged. â€œTrust me on this one.â€ He read the one word that was legible, â€œ _Châ€™Havran_. Wonder if thatâ€™s where it comes from.â€

â€œOr maybe itâ€™s the name of their distiller.â€

â€œMaybe.â€

He scowled and shook his head. â€œThis whole ship is a floating evidence locker.â€

Hayes raised an eyebrow. â€œThinking like an investigator.â€

â€œOf course.â€ Malcolm gave the cargo hold another glance. â€œIf I owned any of this, Iâ€™d want it back.â€

â€œYeah, me too. Iâ€™ll make sure to tell my people to leave everything where it should be.â€

â€œThank you, Major.â€ He didnâ€™t think the MACOs would pilfer any of the stolen cargo; Hayes trained his people better than that. It was a comfort, small as it was.

Malcolmâ€™s communicator beeped and he flipped it open. â€œReed.â€

â€œLieutenant, weâ€™ve got Enterprise on our sensors. The Nausicaans are hailing us,â€ answered Travis.

Malcolm and Hayes exchanged looks. â€œWeâ€™re on our way up.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they reached the Bridge, two things were obvious: the Nausicaans knew that their ship had been appropriated by someone else and they were demanding to know who now controlled their cruiser.

â€œThey want their stuff back,â€ Travis said, matter-of-factly, though there was no humor in his voice.

Malcolm thought for a moment, then an evil smirk bloomed onto his face. Travis saw it; he and Philippe Trieste looked at each other, then at Rostov at the engineering station and Danna Welsh at the weapons console. They all had the same thought.

â€œOh, crap,â€ Mike Rostov said aloud.

â€œWhat?â€ asked Corporal Chang, with a quizzical look on his face. He glanced at Hayes, but the major seemed just as confused. Hayes took one step away from Malcolm and his expression went from confused to guarded.

â€œLieutenant. Youâ€™re scaring me.â€

Malcolm lightly went down the stairs to the empty command chair and sat down in it like a king settling on his throne. He waved a lazy hand at Bernhard Mueller at communications. â€œAccept the transmission, Bernhard, but audio only. No video.â€

â€œ _Jawohl, Herr Kapitaen_ ,â€ Bernhard replied crisply. The Bavarian swung around in his chair and pushed a few buttons. â€œLink established.â€

â€œâ€”the _moska_ are you? I demand to know what youâ€™ve done with my crewâ€”â€œ

Malcolm gave a theatrical sigh and interrupted the Nausicaanâ€™s rant. â€œTheyâ€™re all tucked away in the various airlocks, sir. I assume you want them back? Good help is hard to find nowadays.â€

The Nausicaan leader sputtered like a dying gas engine. Rostov choked down a giggle as Hawkins and Hayes stared at each other. Travis clapped both hands over his mouth. Danna coughed under her hand.

â€œWho are you?â€ It sounded as if every word was forced out, like pulling a diseased tooth.

â€œA businessman, like yourself. It sounds like you need help securing this pretty prize, eh?â€ Malcolmâ€™s accent was heavier than his usual; they all could imagine him as one of Blackbeardâ€™s men. Travis and Bernhard realized they had the same hilarious thought and nearly lost it right there. Malcolm resolutely ignored both of them.

â€œWe had first claim on it, fair and share.â€

â€œIndeed?â€ Malcolm turned towards Danna Welsh and mouthed an order. â€œPerhaps, but can you defend yourself against...this? Fire.â€

Lasers jumped from the Nausicaan ship and passed within a thousand meters of Enterpriseâ€™s port nacelle. Malcolm nodded again, and this time, another beam came close to the starboard nacelle.

Travis nearly leaped out of the helm chair and Rostov looked panicked at how close Dannaâ€™s shots were to blowing Enterprise to hell. Danna looked at her superior officer with a cool expression and raised her right hand, with her index and thumb only inches apart.

The Nausicaan sounded as panicked as Rostov looked. â€œAll right, all right! We might need a little assistance.â€

â€œGood man,â€ Malcolm said, his voice a low purr. â€œNow, according to our scans, you have less than twenty-five men on board. Poor planning. I offer my services and I can reassure you, my men are good at what they do. All we ask is a share of the profit.â€

There was a pause, then the Nausicaan said, â€œVery well, come aboard and weâ€™ll talk.â€

â€œJolly good. Let me warn _you_ ,â€ and Malcolm lowered his voice even further into a menacing growl, â€œif you attack us, we will not hesitate to seek repayment. My weapons officer has an itchy trigger finger and it would be a pity to destroy such a valuable prize with you on board.â€

â€œYou have my word, Friend.â€

â€œWeâ€™ll see how trustworthy it is... _Friend_. See you in a few moments. Out.â€ Malcolm made a gesture and Bernhard closed the channel.

Silence. Then Travis burst out in a howl of laughter and that set everyone else off. Malcolm glanced at Hawkins and Chang, who were both nearly helpless with mirth. Even Hayesâ€™ mouth twitched and the major was trying his damnedest to keep a straight face. And he was still failing.

â€œDo they teach Acting 101 during Starfleet training?â€ Hayes asked.

â€œNo, they do it during the six-week Security orientation,â€ Malcolm replied, deadpan. He raised his eyebrows. â€œGunny will be so disappointed. It appears that we will have to dress up as pirates after all.â€


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Remember those old radio programs, where you had to use your imagination as you heard the story unfold? That gave me an idea for this chapter.  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Four

â€œWe got people resistinâ€™ on all decks,â€ Trip reported. â€œA group in the Armory, the bunch here in Engineering, and I hear Chef and Cunningham pelted the Nausicaans there with last nightâ€™s chicken soup. Reheated and studded with chopped chiles, if I heard Cunningham right.â€

â€œYeech,â€ Hoshi said with a wince. â€œThat had to hurt.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded, impressed with human ingenuity in the face of overwhelming odds. â€œAny word from either Lieutenant Reedâ€™s or Major Hayesâ€™s team?â€

â€œNone. As far as we know, theyâ€™re still racinâ€™ each other. When they get back, theyâ€™re gonna have one hell of a surprise. We gotta retake the ship â€˜fore they get back, or the Nausicaans might blow â€˜em out of the sky.â€

Tâ€™Pol glanced at the warp core and asked, â€œYou took the warp drive off-line?â€

â€œAnâ€™ blocked helm access to impulse. We ainâ€™t goinâ€™ anywhere. Hoshi, is there a way to let Malcolm or Hayes know whatâ€™s happened to Enterprise?â€

â€œNot without knowing exactly where they are,â€ Hoshi replied with a rueful shake of her head. â€œMalcolmâ€™s beacon was in an asteroid; if theyâ€™re inside it, itâ€™ll be impossible to hail them.â€

Crewman Masaro called from the upper deck, â€œSub-commander, Commander, Ensign, you might want to hear this.â€

They climbed the ladder to Masaroâ€™s side. He sat at one of the consoles and continued, â€œI tried patching in those cross-circuits like you suggested, Ensign Sato. I think weâ€™re going to have company.â€

â€œThe Nausicaans called their friends?â€ Trip asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

â€œUm...sort of.â€

The speakers roared, then settled into a conversation. â€œ...welcome here. We are having some trouble with resistance from Archerâ€™s crew; theyâ€™re quite annoying.â€

â€œWell, you just have to know how to drag them out of hiding,â€ came an irritated voice. Trip started and glanced at Tâ€™Pol, whose eyebrow climbed to her hairline and stayed there.

â€œIs that... _Malcolm_?â€ Trip asked in a hushed whisper.

Hoshi nodded, thunderstruck. â€œThat sounds like him.â€

â€œQuiet,â€ Tâ€™Pol ordered.

â€œ...my team has experience in such things. We can take care of them in one fell swoop.â€ There was a pause. â€œTake care of it, will you?â€

A new voice broke in. â€œWeâ€™re gonna do it without any guarantee this sorry excuse for a pirate wonâ€™t double cross us? I want some compensation.â€

â€œHolyâ€”â€œ Trip whispered. The tone was wholly unlike the one he was used to from this particular person. _â€œHayes??â€_

Hoshi clapped her hands over her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles. â€œIâ€™ve never heard the major whine like that before. He sounds like a petulant five-year-old.â€

Tâ€™Pol looked like she was going to make a comment, but chose not to share it. Her mouth twitched once, but she sternly brought it under control. That one gesture was more than enough for Trip and Hoshi to know what the Vulcan was thinking.

â€œHeâ€™s right. Can we stun the Nausicaans? Just for fun?â€ came a womanâ€™s voice.

â€œThatâ€™s Sascha. Corporal Money,â€ Hoshi clarified.

Malcolm paused, then said, â€œOnly if they interfere. All right, any booty or valuables you pick up, youâ€™re welcome to it.â€

Then Travisâ€™s voice piped up, â€œThat includes women?â€

Someone tittered, then Hawkins, of all people, snapped, â€œGod, are you that desperate?â€

Hoshi lost it; the vision of a quiet one like Hawkins saying such a thing was too much. She laughed so hard she had to wrap her arms around herself to keep her ribs from flying off. Trip only shook his head in complete and utter astonishment. Masaro looked like he wanted off this ship of loonies. And most of the Engineering crew had crowded the deck and the ladder to overhear the conversation.

And everyone hung on to every word that was being said, as if it was one of those ancient radio programs like â€œThe Shadowâ€ or â€œSuperman.â€

â€œIs this being aired to the rest of the ship?â€ Trip asked.

Masaro glanced at Hoshi, who looked at the readings on the console. She nodded.

â€œOh God,â€ someone muttered.

â€œYou lookinâ€™ for someone in particular?â€ sniggered a gravelly voice. Gunny Sergeant McGruyver. â€œSomeone exotic?â€

Hayes broke in. â€œI prefer brunette beauties myself. Small, slight and feisty. If I find her, Iâ€™ll make sure sheâ€™s worth our while.â€

Hoshi coughed, causing everyone in the room to stare at her. â€œI doubt the major referred to you specifically, Ensign,â€ Tâ€™Pol said blandly.

Trip muttered something that Tâ€™Pol didnâ€™t catch, but Hoshi did, and Hoshi glared at him.

Then Malcolmâ€™s voice returned, â€œIf you find her, bring her to me. If you hurt any of the females, I will personally snap your neck.â€ And judging from the icy tone, Malcolm would, too. â€œTake your team and round up the defenders. Tell them we mean business and if they donâ€™t cooperate, they will regret it.â€

There was a pause, then Hayes replied, â€œGo to hell. No one orders me around.â€

Engineering was so quiet; Trip figured he could drop his spanner and no one would notice. â€œDonâ€™t you think theyâ€™re overdoing it a bit?â€ he whispered.

â€œI believe that if the Nausicaans think the lieutenantâ€™s group is fractured, then the Nausicaans will overplay their hand,â€ Tâ€™Pol commented.

â€œI dunno. They sound pretty genuinely pissed at each other. And they damn near killed each other in the gymâ€”â€œ

â€œSssssh!â€ everyone hushed him. It reminded Trip of Movie Nights in the Mess Hall. No one appreciated his whispered commentaries there, either.

There was the sound of scuffling, some yelling, then an abrupt silence. Then someoneâ€”Bernhard Mueller?â€”commented, â€œ _Ach, meine Gute._ Ouch.â€

The Nausicaan came back on and asked, â€œIâ€™ve seen that move before. Klingon?â€

Malcolmâ€™s voice was smug as he replied, â€œHe was helpless against it the first time, too.â€

There was a small cheer among the Engineering group; this time it was Trip who shushed them.

â€œYou surprised me with it then, too,â€ Hayes grumbled, but he sounded a lot more cordial. â€œJust you wait until I find a counter to it.â€

â€œThink about it...while you round up the crew,â€ Malcolm said. â€œTell them what weâ€™re here for. If you find any of the senior officers that are missing, bring them to me. No exceptions, and if I hear youâ€™ve damaged any of the merchandise, Iâ€™ll kill you.â€

Hayes snorted, then there was the sound of boots on the deck, presumably of Hayesâ€™s team splitting off to follow orders. Then Malcolmâ€™s voice faded as he said to the Nausicaan, â€œI assume you have Archer? Perhaps we can make a deal with...â€

Tâ€™Pol glanced at Hoshi and Masaro. â€œCan we track Lieutenant Reed?â€

Hoshi shook her head and replied, â€œNot unless he goes by another open line, or he flips open his communicator where I can trace him...and thatâ€™ll give him away, if heâ€™s playing pirate.â€

â€œWhat about the major?â€

â€œSame thing, Sub-Commander.â€

â€œI got an idea,â€ Trip spoke up. â€œDidnâ€™t Malcolm say that heâ€™s lookinâ€™ for any of the senior officers whoâ€™s â€˜escapedâ€™? What if one of us sets ourselves up to be â€˜capturedâ€™ by one of their teams? We can find out just what theyâ€™re planning, anâ€™ maybe help â€˜em with the Nausicaans.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyebrow shot up again. â€œAssuming that is an option...which one of us shall be the bait?â€

Trip and Hoshi looked at each other in silent communication. The silence stretched on for a few moments, then Hoshi sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

â€œIâ€™ll do it,â€ she said, â€œbut if Hayes or Malcolm tries anything, Iâ€™m gonna kill â€˜em.â€


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: The retaking of Enterprise has begun! You see some friendly teasing between the MACOS---something you didn't see on the series. Hayes has a plan to help Trip in Engineering...and he gets thrown for a loop by an unexpected â€œassault.â€  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Five

â€œWe have a lot in common, you and I. I think we can work well together.â€

Matthew Hayes scowled at the Nausicaan â€œescortâ€ walking at his side. The smarmy tone grated on his nerves and behind him, both Money and McKenzie bristled as they picked up on his mood. Hayes was garishly attired in orange and green silk, with blaster, knife, and ammunition stuffed in his belt. Sascha Money and Fiona McKenzie wore long skirts slit high on the side, showing a judicious amount of leg as they moved, and tight leather bodices more appropriate for bar wenches than MACOs.

Gunny, who watched his back, reminded Hayes of a Boomer pilot, with shirt tucked into breeches, into high-heeled boots, and his ridiculously short gray hair hidden under a kerchief. Gunnyâ€™s unhappy look wasnâ€™t feigned at all, and Hayes couldnâ€™t blame him.

_Iâ€™m a soldier, not a five-year-old trick or treater,_ Hayes thought again, but he saw the glimmer of the deck lights on McKenzieâ€™s flawless skin, and mentally added, _but I guess there are some good things about this charade after all._

â€œWhat do you mean, â€˜we can work well togetherâ€™, Sakosh?â€ Hayes asked.

â€œI see how much you resent your master,â€ Sakosh replied, baring his teeth. â€œYou hate him from your very core, enough to challenge his authority. I am sure that you would have beaten him, if given the chance.â€

Hayes raised his eyebrows. The words hit too close to home; he deftly steered the conversation away from him. â€œSo, what about you? I take it you arenâ€™t happy with your current employment, either.â€

Sakosh spat on the pristine deck and Hayes resisted the urge to mop it up with the Nausicaanâ€™s face. â€œSoresh is a fool. He accepted help from the Orions to capture this ship, which he never should have done.â€

â€œNever should have captured the ship, or never should have asked the Orions?â€ He kept a straight face at this new revelation. It explained a lot of things, including how the Nausicaans were able to plan a cunning attack in the first place. _How can I let Lieutenant Reed know about this?_

Sakosh shrugged and answered, â€œYou can never trust Orions where profit is concerned.â€

Hayes made a noise of agreement. They came to Cargo Bay One, where the Nausicaans had rounded up some of the Enterprise crew. â€œSome of the new slaves are in here. Sixteen, all under heavy guard. Most of them in technical fields, but some do not have any marketable skills. Sciences...they will make good manual labor somewhere. Do you wish to examine the cargo?"

His stomach turned at the Nausicaan's referring of the crew as "cargo". _If being a real pirate means being this immoral, I'm glad I'm a MACO._ It took Hayes an effort to keep his own tone casual. "No. I'll see 'em later, once we take care of our problem."

Sakosh nodded to the two Nausicaan guards as they went past. "I admire your self-control."

"Get the unpleasant business over with first, then you have more time to enjoy the spoils." He glanced at Gunny, who was still keeping an eye on their surroundings and one hand on his blaster. "Isn't that right, Gunny?"

"Yeah. I think we can all agree with that, Boss," Gunny replied, with a look at Money and McKenzie.

Sakosh grinned and said, "I can appreciate the sentiment. Another reason why I believe we can work well together."

"Don't try too hard," Money muttered under her breath. "Quit while you're ahead, Sakosh."

Hayes consulted a mental map of the ship and realized that they were a deck below Main Engineering. â€œWhere are most of the defenders holed up?â€

â€œTheir engine room and their weapons room. We have control of almost every other important function.â€ Sakosh replied, his voice laced with frustration. â€œWe must gain control of those strategic areas.â€

â€œWhat would you suggest we do, then?â€

â€œSoresh is more concern about the worth of the equipment and weapons. He is afraid that too much force will cause more damage than he wants,â€ Sakosh grumbled. â€œIf I had my way, I would have cut into the barriers and overtaken the Humans a long time ago.â€

Hayes chuckled. â€œSpoken like a true Nausicaan. Brute force when you can do it.â€

â€œIt has worked for us before. I see little reason to change it now. Soresh on the other hand, is weak-willed. He thinks he can bargain for more. He is greedy.â€

Hayes swallowed what he really wanted to say. â€œAll right. How about we tackle Engineering first? More people, more resistanceâ€”â€œ he gave Sakosh a tight smile, â€œmore opportunity to get some frustration out, right?â€

Sakosh laughed and pounded Hayes on the back. Although the major was not a small man, he nearly went flying down the corridor. Money slapped the Nausicaanâ€™s hand with her rifle. â€œWatch it,â€ she hissed. â€œYou hurt him, I hurt you.â€

Sakosh stared at her for a moment, then laughed again. â€œYour woman here values you much, it seems. I suppose you are fortunate, that you have such loyal female company to guard your back and warm your bed.â€

Hayes rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. Judging from Saschaâ€™s furious expression, sheâ€™d pound him no matter what he said. _Women,_ he thought with grim humor. _I canâ€™t win._ He wisely kept his mouth shut.

Gunny chuckled and said, â€œDonâ€™t underestimate them, Sakosh. They can be dangerous. I can remember them leaving a mark or two in my time.â€

â€œIn your dreams, Gunny,â€ McKenzie said amicably.

â€œEvery night, Mac,â€ Gunny replied.

â€œYou must be so sleep deprived.â€

Hayes shook his head and tried not to smile. â€œEnough, you two. Weâ€™ve got a job to do. Sakosh, how many of your people are outside the engine room right now?â€

â€œEight, not counting the members of _your_ bandâ€ Sakosh replied, putting emphasis on that word.

â€œGood.â€ He waved Sakosh to go up the ladder first. â€œGo on. If I get the feeling youâ€™re pulling something on us, I wonâ€™t hesitate to shoot you in the back. Understand?â€

â€œUnderstood, but like I said, I think we can work together well. You know, you havenâ€™t even given me your name.â€

Hayes shrugged. â€œI give it to those whoâ€™re entitled. Which you arenâ€™t.â€

Sakosh sighed and began to climb the ladder. Hayes followed, with Money and McKenzie close behind. When they emerged through the hatch in front of Engineering, he saw a group of Nausicaans, plus Lieutenant Kelby, Crewman Rostov, Ensign Lori Dâ€™Angelo and Travis Mayweather. Rostov and Kelby were arguing over an exposed circuit panel in the wall, buying some time until Hayes and the others arrived.

â€œForget knocking on the door. Weâ€™re gonna kick it down,â€ Hayes said with a dismissive wave of his hand. â€œIs communications working in there?â€

â€œShould be,â€ Rostov answered in a sullen voice.

â€œWhoâ€™s in there?â€

â€œThat damn Vulcan,â€ Kelby groused, â€œand her paramour.â€

_Tâ€™Pol and Tucker,_ Hayes thought with a wicked smile. _Obviously, Kelby isnâ€™t fond of either one of them._ â€œAre the charges ready to go?â€

â€œWhenever you say so,â€ Travis answered with a huge grin.

â€œAll right. Everyone take some kind of cover. Not gonna do any of us a bit of good if the blast knocks us out, too.â€ He waved at the joint Nausicaan/Human strike team, thinking _This is kinda screwed up, but if this works..._ Deliberately, he punched the button to the intercom. â€œLast chance, Tucker. Weâ€™ve got explosives rigged out here. Give up and no oneâ€™ll die unnecessarily.â€

Trip Tuckerâ€™s scornful voice echoed in the hall. â€œYa blow open the blast shield, we blow the warp core. Your choice, Hayes.â€

â€œYouâ€™re bluffing, Tucker. You donâ€™t have the guts.â€

â€œWanna bet? Iâ€™m not gonna let ya or that son-of-a-Brit take over the ship.â€

â€œHad your chance, Tucker. Youâ€™d better hope you go pretty quickly, â€˜cause I wonâ€™t let that happen if I get a hold of your hide.â€ He thumbed the com button, then flashed his team with hand signals. â€œAll right, letâ€™s do our worst. Let â€˜em rip!â€

Rostov glanced at Kelby, who nodded. He brandished the detonator, then pushed the button.

There was a sharp bang, then smoke poured from the blast shield. It spread quickly over the corridor, hiding everyoneâ€”and everythingâ€”from view. Hayes counted down the seconds, then Gunny shouted, right on cue, â€œDammit, theyâ€™ve betrayed us!â€

Someone else yelled, then the sound of laser fire rang around Hayes. Nausicaans fell as Hayesâ€™s team turned on their â€œalliesâ€ and made short work of them. Suddenly, a weight slammed into him and knocked him onto his back. Reflexes took over and he tried to throw his attacker off him, but another shockwave shook the corridor and sent him on his back again. The person on top of him was knocked flat on him and before he could react, a pair of lips locked onto his own.

_What the hellâ€”?_ He choked as his brain froze and Major Matthew Hayes, MACO commander and career soldier, melted like overheated lead into the deck. Then abruptly, the kiss was done, and whoever it was had vanished. He lay there for a long minute, stunned, and tried to get his brain back into gear. _What the hell just happened??_

â€œMajor? Major? You all right?â€ He tried to sit up and suddenly, he was aware of a faint scent. Flowers? Why am I smelling flowers?

â€œIâ€™m fine,â€ he replied hoarsely. â€œJust...got the wind knocked out of me.â€ _Which isnâ€™t that far from the truth,_ he thought wryly. Hayes looked up through the thinning veil of smoke and saw Nausicaans lying on the deck unconscious. Travis knelt on one side of him; Tucker on the other. Hayes realized that the commander had raised the blast shield covering Engineering.

â€œMajor, everythingâ€™s secure,â€ McKenzie reported.

â€œI got a hidinâ€™ place prepared for our friends,â€ Trip said. â€œLetâ€™s get â€˜em squared away.â€

Hayes nodded and calmly began issuing orders, not daring to betray the turmoil inside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: I always wondered why Malcolm took Hawkinsâ€™s death on the Xindi Sphere as hard as he did (I know Malcolm considered Hawkins his â€œresponsibilityâ€, as he confessed to Hayes in â€œCountdownâ€, but still...) This chapter suggests one explanation why.  
  
You find out where Archerâ€™s been all this time, and yeah, what the heck happened at the end of the last chapter??? (grin)  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Six

Malcolm strode down the corridor, back straight, eyes front, like the hardened pirate he â€œwasâ€. The blue silk shirt brought out the iciness of his eyes, tucked into pants and high boots. The gunbelt he wore held a wicked-looking dagger, a blaster and a nasty array of explosives. Part of him felt utterly ridiculousâ€”he was an Armory officer, not an actorâ€”but a bigger part of him was like a giddy schoolboy who was playing out a long-forgotten dream.

Although the head Nausicaan, Soresh, towered over Malcolm by half a foot, the pirate wrung his hands together as he gave Malcolm fearful glances. Directly behind them were Bernhard Mueller and Corporal Hawkins, both impressively dressed and armed to the teeth. Malcolm still had difficulty seeing Hawkins as a pirate; he seemed so young and clean-cut, even with the diamond stud in his ear and his hand on the bullwhip coiled on his belt.

_Yet Hawkins has already proven that he can surprise you. Odd, sometimes he reminds me of when I was younger: quiet, devoted to his duty, but can still do the unexpected. Perhaps it wouldnâ€™t be a bad idea to get to know this young man better. He would be a fine addition to any team._ Malcolmâ€™s mouth moved into a smile as he remembered how Hawkins had assisted them on the Seleya, where the Vulcans had been affected by the Trellium-D.

He sobered as he remembered Hayesâ€™s defiance. Of course, that had been part of the plan, for it wasnâ€™t unusual to find conflict among members of a group of pirates. Yet, Malcolm suspected that Hayes enjoyed the ruse just a little too much. Malcolm was thankful that at least Hayes carried out his end of the deal. Heâ€™d learned that you could only surprise the MACO only once; if Hayes had been serious, he wouldnâ€™t have fallen for the Klingon move a _second_ time unless it was on purpose.

_Bloody idiot._ He also didnâ€™t appreciate Hayesâ€™s remark about â€œsmall, slight and feisty brunettes.â€ The major had looked directly at Reed and smirked as he said that remark; they both knew to whom Hayes referred. Malcolm hadnâ€™t been kidding when heâ€™d threatened to kill Hayes if he even touched Hoshi. Now that he thought about it, why had he reacted that way?

And why had Travis, Bernhard and the others exchanged knowing looks?

Malcolm shied away from the thought. Much as he hated to admit it, thinking about the major made him touchy, edgy and irritable. In other words, just like the head of a band of space pirates _should_ be. _Damn the man. First he wants my job, now he wants my friend. Heâ€™s a thorn in my side._

â€œIâ€™ve thought about your proposal about splitting the bounty on Archerâ€”â€œ

Malcolm turned to the Nausicaan and asked, â€œAnd, Soresh?â€

The Nausicaan glared at him, for Malcolm had called him by name, and not by â€œCaptainâ€. â€œI can give you a quarter of the cut.â€

â€œAbsolutely not acceptable.â€ Malcolm met the glare squarely. â€œI want Archer.â€

Soresh glared at him. â€œNo. I captured him and the Klingons want their bounty. You wonâ€™t cheat me of my prize.â€

â€œOh no?â€ Malcolm asked, his tone dangerous. â€œIs that why youâ€™re here in the first place?â€

Soresh smirked. â€œItâ€™s reason enough.â€

Malcolm inclined his head and studied the Nausicaan, who paled visibly under the scrutiny. Hawkins played the role of bodyguard to the hilt, as he crept up behind Soresh with his EM-33 at hand. Bernhard took up a position directly behind Malcolm.

â€œI have people watching me,â€ Soresh said. â€œTheyâ€™ll cut you and your men down before you can get off a single shotâ€”â€œ He actually took a step back at Malcolmâ€™s glower. â€œAnd you wonâ€™t be able to find Archer. I have him hidden so well that even my _own_ men canâ€™t detect him.â€

â€œIndeed?â€ Malcolm said, his voice chilly. â€œA challenge, is it, then?â€ Malcolm shot both Hawkins and Bernhard a look of amusement. Bernhard chuckled evily, causing Soresh to pale even further. â€œIf I find Archer in the next ten minutes, he becomes mine.â€

â€œTen minutes.â€ Soresh repeated, his eyes widening. â€œYou canâ€™t do that.â€

â€œWatch me.â€ Malcolm glanced at Bernhard, who went over to the intercom. Bernhard nodded and Malcolm continued, â€œMalcolm to Cutler.â€

The response was immediate. â€œCutler,â€ she replied.

â€œOur â€˜friendâ€™ here thinks we canâ€™t find his hidden prize, namely Archer. I want your help.â€

Liz laughed, and Malcolm could picture her shaking her head in mirth. â€œYou want a thermobiomedical scan, then?â€

â€œUse their own Sickbay sensors, narrowest scan you can manage.â€ Malcolm kept eye contact with Soresh, who opened his mouth to protest. Hawkins put the barrel of an EM-33 at the side of the Nausicaanâ€™s neck, and Soresh clamped his mouth shut.

â€œGive me a moment...there are clusters of the crew scattered all over the ship...I assume our â€˜friendâ€™ would have Archer in isolation?â€

â€œHe bragged that even his own men wouldnâ€™t be able to find him. The sod.â€ Malcolm made a show of looking at the chronometer on his wrist. â€œSeven minutes left.â€

â€œI believe Iâ€™ve found him,â€ Liz said, half a minute later. She rattled off some coordinates; Malcolm recognized them and nodded. â€œDo you need anything else, Malcolm?â€

â€œThat will be all. Oh, and Cutlerâ€”I believe thereâ€™s a supply of those dainty confections you are fond of hidden in Crew Quarters C-8A.â€

Liz made a delighted noise, then trilled, â€œIâ€™m on my way. Out.â€

Malcolm cocked his head at the Nausicaan. â€œBring him,â€ he ordered brusquely, â€œand make sure he doesnâ€™t try to do anything like set off any hidden bombs or anything uncivilized like that.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Exactly six minutes and thirty seconds later, Malcolm opened the door to Deck G, Quartermasterâ€™s Supply Room. There, in the corner, tied up with cord and a strip of duck tape over his mouth, was Captain Jonathan Archer. Archerâ€™s eyes widened in recognition and he tried to say something, but his words were muffled under the tape.

_Thank God. He wouldâ€™ve blown the entire plan._ Malcolm saw that the captain was in one piece and in fairly good condition, if you ignored the fact that he had been tied up wearing his skivvies. It reminded Malcolm of the time he and Trip had been tied up in a basement on Risa. Despite himself, he couldnâ€™t help but smirk.

He turned to Soresh, whose face was infused with anger. â€œI believe I won the challenge.â€

â€œHeâ€™s mine!â€ the Nausicaan howled. â€œYou canâ€™t have him!â€

Malcolm rolled his eyes. â€œMister Hawkins, will you please do the honors?â€

â€œWith pleasure, sir.â€ The young MACO gave Soresh a quick love tap with the butt of his EM-33, and the Nausicaan fell like a stone.

â€œUse the ropes to tie Soresh up,â€ Malcolm instructed, as he deftly untied the knots holding Archer captive. After all, he was an Eagle Scout, and trained in nautical knots to boot. â€œBernhard, find something to keep him quiet. I wish I had Liz here; she couldâ€™ve given him a hypospray.â€ He gave Archer an apologetic look. â€œSorry, sir.â€ He pulled the tape from Archerâ€™s face in one quick motion and Archer yelped.

â€œMalcolm! How did you get on board? Is everyone all right?â€ The captain rubbed his wrists, then decided his jaw hurt more.

â€œItâ€™s quite a story, sir,â€ Malcolm apologized.

â€œDid you raid a clothing store on Risa?â€

â€œNo, just Commander Tuckerâ€™s closet.â€ The unexpected reply brought a laugh from Archer and Malcolm smirked again. â€œMajor Hayesâ€™s group is helping to free the rest of the group and capturing the Nausicaans.â€

â€œGood. They attacked us not long after your teams left on the training exercise. Somehow, they managed to beam on board and gas the Bridge crew unconscious. For a group of pirates who usually barrels their way down your throats with pure force, they caught us off guard with their tactics.â€ Archer scowled. â€œI overheard something about their having trouble getting the crew under control.â€

Bernhard nodded and said, â€œNot surprising, sir.â€

Archer tried to stand, but his legs still wouldnâ€™t support him. Hawkins caught him before he fell back down. â€œThank you, Corporal.â€

â€œNo problem, sir,â€ Hawkins said, blushing at the praise.

â€œLetâ€™s get you to Sickbay, sir. Crewman Cutler and Phlox are already there.â€

â€œIâ€™ve got to help retake the shipâ€”â€œ

â€œBegging your pardon, sir, youâ€™re in no condition to play pirate.â€ Malcolm shook his head. â€œCome on, letâ€™s get you out of here before Soreshâ€™s people find out youâ€™re gone. Is Soresh secure, Bernhard?â€

The Bavarian nodded. â€œHeâ€™s not going anywhere, Lieutenant.â€

â€œLetâ€™s go.â€ Malcolm covered them as Hawkins and Bernhard supported Archer on either side. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least the captain was safe. Now he needed to rid Enterprise of the Nausicaans once and for all. As if on cue, they all felt a tremble through the deck and the com erupted in chaos.

â€œWhatâ€™s going on?â€ Archer demanded.

Malcolm replied, â€œJust a minor glitch. Iâ€™m sure itâ€™ll correct itself momentarily.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Hoshi nodded at Sergeant Nate Kemper, who punched the access code into the door of the Observation Lounge. The MACO stuck his head in and said, â€œCavalryâ€™s here, folks. Everyone all right?â€ 

There were a few negative responses, so Hoshi moved to the wall intercom. â€œSato to Sickbay.â€

â€œPhlox here.â€

She smiled at the Denobulanâ€™s voice. â€œWeâ€™ve got some injured crew in the Observation Lounge, Doctor.â€

â€œIâ€™m on my way, Ensign. Phlox, out.â€

She exchanged grins with Kemper. Theyâ€™d relayed false information to the Nausicaans and the â€œpiratesâ€ through the cross-patches in the comm system. Basically, Malcolmâ€™s and Hayesâ€™s teams were giving the Nausicaans the runaround while she and the other crew freed those who were still being held prisoner. The Enterprise crew were more than eager to find the Nausicaans and break their hold on the ship. Hoshi listened to the frantic demands for backup, the sounds of desperate Nausicaans trying to stand their ground, the cheers of the crew as they retook Engineering, the Armory, Astrometrics, auxiliary communications...

â€œThe Nausicaans still have the Bridge, maâ€™am,â€ Kemper said, â€œand we still donâ€™t know where theyâ€™ve hidden the captain.â€

Hoshi nodded. â€œCâ€™mon, Nathan. Letâ€™s find Captain Archer first, then weâ€™ll gather a group together to retake the bridge.â€

â€œYes, maâ€™am.â€ Kemper grinned and added, â€œWould you consider switching into the MACOs, maâ€™am? We can sure use you.â€

She sighed and rolled her eyes. The firefight on the Engineering deck had given her plenty of cover to make her escape from Engineering. Of course, with the smoke and the chaos, she hadnâ€™t been able to see anything, and sheâ€™d run straight intoâ€”someone. She hadnâ€™t known who it was until the deck had reeled under a second explosion and---

It was an accident. The last thing I wanted was to do was liplock with â€œHorrible Hayesâ€. She winced and the color rose in her cheeks. Of course, she spent a lot of time trying to convince herself that it was an â€œaccidentâ€. At first, sheâ€™d thought it had been someone like Travis, or Rostov or even (she winced again) Kelby. Even if it had been _Gunny,_ sheâ€™d be able to get over the embarrassment. Sheâ€™d fled the first chance she had gotten; luckily, Hayes hadnâ€™t followed her.

_He didnâ€™t know it was me. Thatâ€™s the only saving grace._ She sighed again. _Then again, it probably shocked him as much as it did me. And since no one saw me, I donâ€™t think anyoneâ€™s going to tell Malcolm. Heâ€™d go ballistic if he ever found out._ The last thing she wanted was to add more fuel to their feud, especially after what sheâ€™d heard over the comm. Trip had made some comment about how she could probably beat the crap out of both of them, since neither man had been successful in knocking sense into each other.

_The testosteroneâ€™s already a bit much. I donâ€™t need to stoke that particular fire._

â€œIâ€™m not sure the MACOs need linguists, Nate,â€ she said lightly. â€œWe need to find out where the captain is, and we can do that using the internal sensors. Come on.â€

They rounded the corner...and ran directly into laser fire. Kemper went down before he could shoot back; Hoshi caught a stun bolt in the shoulder. She crashed onto the deck, the breath knocked out of her. _Ouch,_ she thought. _Stupid, stupid...watch where youâ€™re going...sorry, Nate..._

A pair of hands grabbed her by the front of her jumpsuit and hoisted her into the air. â€œSo, what have we got here?â€ sneered a Nausicaan. â€œA little long-haired rat. Pretty little thing, though. Perhaps we can have a bit of fun while we still can, eh?â€

Raucous laughter made Hoshi feel sick. She still couldnâ€™t move her right arm, but she could still kick. She swiftly brought her leg back and drove her knee into the Nausicaanâ€™s midsection. He howled and dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Her body automatically tucked into a roll, just like in the aikido dojo. The movement made her dizzy and threw off her sense of direction. Another hand grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, but then it let go. She heard the crunch of a broken wrist and arm and the Nausicaanâ€™s agonized howl. The gorge rose in her throat, but she forced it down.

Another pair of strong arms enfolded her. â€œEnsign? Ensign? Are you all right?â€

She blinked and tried to refocus her addled thoughts. â€œIâ€”â€œ She turned her head towards the voice...then realized her lips were inches away from the speakerâ€™s. â€œUmâ€”â€œ

â€œHoshi?â€ That was Travis, who knelt at her side. He exchanged concerned looks with Major Hayes, who, she noticed, hadnâ€™t let her go yet. â€œCâ€™mon, talk to us.â€

â€œIâ€™m...okay,â€ she whispered. She looked into Hayesâ€™s eyes and saw a mixture of relief, anger, concern, and...she managed to turn her head to address Travis. â€œNate?â€

â€œHeâ€™ll have a hell of a headache when he wakes up, but heâ€™ll be okay,â€ Gunny answered. He was giving her a strange look that she didnâ€™t know how to interpret.

Hoshi struggled to sit up. â€œThe captainâ€”?â€

â€œHeâ€™s all right. Malcolm found him,â€ Travis said. â€œWe were on our way to the Bridge. The Nausicaans have barricaded themselves up there...weâ€™re gonna flush them out.â€

â€œThen what are we waiting for?â€ She struggled to her feet, despite Hayesâ€™s efforts to keep her still. â€œLetâ€™s go.â€

â€œEnsign, youâ€™ve been hit by a stun boltâ€”â€œ

â€œIâ€™m fine, Major,â€ she snapped, more abruptly than she meant.

â€œYou should go to Sickbayâ€”â€œ

She exploded in anger and annoyance, and the words spilled out of her before she could stop them. â€œDammit, Matthew! I said Iâ€™m _fine_! Iâ€™m not a weak damsel in distress, and Iâ€™m not a prize to be argued over, either from you or Malcolm. Iâ€™m going to the Bridgeâ€”someone has to unlock the communications systems. So, either you let me go or I will finish what Malcolm started and do more than just detach your retina! Do I make myself clear?â€

Travisâ€™s jaw went slack. MacKenzie and Money gave her looks of respect, while Gunny just stared at her. Hayes, for his part, clenched his jaw and let go of her arm. Kelbyâ€™s eyes were wide with fear and Rostov looked plain terrified.

Hoshi took a deep breath and shook the feeling back into her arm. She refused to look directly at Hayes. â€œLetâ€™s go.â€

As they made their way to the lift, Gunny said quietly, â€œSmall, slight and feisty brunette beauty, eh?â€

â€œShut up, Gunny,â€ Hayes growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: This is the last chapter, where they retake the Bridge...and both Malcolm and Hayes each make a decision that will affect their relationships with Hoshi.  
  
Rating: T  
  


* * *

****

Seven

â€œYou can hear whatâ€™s going on from this console,â€ Malcolm assured Captain Archer, as he made some adjustments to the screen next to Archerâ€™s biobed. â€œIf something happens, you can contact me directly through my communicator.â€

â€œThank you, Malcolm,â€ Archer said. It was the only way that the captain would agree to stay in Sickbay. Of course, Phlox adamantly refused to allow him to accompany the â€œpiratesâ€ to the Bridge, but as long as Archer believed he was helping, it would make him feel â€œnecessaryâ€. Malcolm knew the sentiment, so he made sure that the comm circuit worked the way it was supposed to.

â€œCargo Bay One to Phlox. Doctor, we need some help down here.â€

Phlox nodded at Crewman Paulsen, who grabbed several medkits. â€œCrewman Doering, Ensign Breyer, accompany Crewman Paulsen to the Cargo Bay.â€

â€œYes, Doctor,â€ and both men followed Paulsen at a run. Phlox directed the medical teams where they were needed most, like a general on the field. The Denobulanâ€™s calm and professional attitude made a remarkable impression on Malcolm; after all, Phlox had been a military man himself, at one point in time.

_Where_ is _Hoshi_? He wondered. Archer had told him sheâ€™d left the Bridge moments before it had been gassed. He hadnâ€™t seen her at all. He hoped she was all right.

â€œYouâ€™ll let me know once the Bridge is secure?â€

â€œThe very moment, Captain,â€ Malcolm reassured him for the thousandth time. He pointed at the access ladder with his chin. â€œTheyâ€™ll expect us to use the lift. Letâ€™s surprise them, shall we?â€

So his â€œpiratesâ€ clambered up the five decks, from E Deck to A Deck. Malcolm pulled himself up, muscles aching from the exertion. He tapped the control to the emergency hatch, but it only buzzed back. â€œIâ€™m locked out. Theyâ€™ve changed the code.â€

â€œAllow me, sir,â€ said Crewman Sean McIntyre. Malcolm squeezed out of the way so the Engineering crewman had access to the panel. He glanced at his merry â€œbandâ€; every member wore the same expression of determination. Malcolm didnâ€™t have to ask; they all knew they duty.

â€œThink we can keep the get-ups after all this is over?â€ Cutler teased. She shrugged her delicate shoulders, causing the tight bodice to slide with her movement. Hawkins visibly gulped and looked away.

â€œWhy? You got somethinâ€™ in mind for it?â€ Hess piped up.

â€œMaybe,â€ Liz replied with a wink. â€œWhat do you think, Anna?â€

The engineer pretended to think it over, then said slowly, â€œHmmm...I might have some accessories in my wardrobe that could match really well withâ€”â€œ

_â€œGott in Himmel!â€_ Bernhard burst out. â€œThat is too much information, Anna! We do not need to know that!â€

â€œJust kidding, Bernhard,â€ Anna told the glowering Bavarian. â€œI wouldnâ€™t want to offend your delicate sensibilities.â€

â€œMy delicate sensibilities?â€

They all laughed, even as Bernhard turned bright scarlet. â€œAll right,â€ Malcolm said, bringing some levity back to the situation. â€œLetâ€™s finish this, shall we. Mister McIntyre?â€

â€œAlmost have it, sir.â€ McIntyre nodded at the Armory Officer and added, â€œFive seconds. Five, four, three, two...one!â€

The panel slid open and they all burst onto the Bridge. Every station was manned by a Nausicaan: Tactical, helm, navigation, engineering, communications and others shouting and growling to each other. Most of the Bridge functions were frozen; from his vantage point, Malcolm saw that warp was off line, and that all outgoing communications were jammed. Hoshi and Trip, he thought.

â€œWe canâ€™t get any of the controls to work, Soresh!â€ the one at the helm burst out in frustration. â€œTheyâ€™ve managed to lock us out!â€

â€œSoresh is taking a bit of a nap,â€ Malcolm replied icily. The other Nausicaans looked up from the stations and before they could react, the doors to the lift blew open, and Hayesâ€™s group poured out. Malcolm saw Hoshi duck under a Nausicaanâ€™s wild punch, then drive her fist into her attackerâ€™s side. He smiled inwardly, _Good girl. Thatâ€™s the way to do it._

The Nausicaans knew they were surrounded, but they refused to give up. One of them pulled out a rifle and pointed it at the captainâ€™s chair. He squeezed the trigger, engulfing Archerâ€™s seat in a mess of sparks and smoke. Then he pointed it towards the Tactical station. Gunny and Hawkins immediately tackled the Nausciaan down to the deck, while Travis kicked the rifle out of the way and slid into the helm chair at the same time.

Anna Hess and Sean McIntyre were at the Engineering station, while Hoshi was at Communications. She caught Malcolmâ€™s eye and smiled, then turned her attention back to her console. Bernhard gave Malcolm a quick thumbs-up, indicating the weapons had been secured.

The MACOs made short work of the Nausicaans on the lower deck, but one of them threw Gunny bodily out of the way, who landed on McKenzie and Money in an undignified sprawl. He grabbed a knife and threw it...

â€œNo!â€ Hayes shouted. He grabbed his blaster and squeezed off a shot that struck the Nausicaan in the face, as Malcolm tackled Hoshi out of her chair and they both hit the deck. Malcolm, Cutler and Travis were at their side immediately. Hoshi clawed her hair out of her eyes, then started as she saw blood on her hands.

â€œNo, not me!â€ she shouted at Cutler. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face. She crawled over to Malcolmâ€™s side. â€œMalcolm! You idiot, talk to me!â€

Hayes heard the anguish in her voice and throttled down a surge of jealousy. He looked down to see the hilt of the Nausicaan knife lodged in the lieutenantâ€™s right side, between his ribs. Malcolm Reedâ€™s face was pale with shock, but his eyes were calm, accepting.

â€œYou were a bit slow, Lieutenant,â€ Hayes teased gently, but he felt his voice catch in his throat. He didnâ€™t have to look at Cutler to know it was bad, really bad.

Malcolm glared at him and mouthed something that needed no translation. Then Malcolm turned his head and smiled at Hoshi. â€œWorth...it...though.â€

â€œDonâ€™t close your eyes, Lieutenant,â€ Hayes growled as he shook Malcolmâ€™s shoulder. â€œDonâ€™t just give up on us.â€

â€œHang on, Malcolm,â€ Cutler told him. Tears fell from her eyes as she worked. â€œIâ€™m trying to stabilize you. Phlox is coming...â€ She glanced at Hayes. â€œMajor Hayes, sir, put your hand here and press _hard_.â€

Hayes nodded and swallowed his nausea as he did as she asked. He deliberately averted his eyes from the wound in Reedâ€™s side. Then he felt a small hand atop his; Hoshi had slid her hand on his and also pressed down. He managed a smile at her.

â€œKeep talking to him,â€ Cutler instructed. â€œMalcolm, youâ€™re B-positive, right?â€ At his weak nod, she looked up at a pale-faced Hawkins. â€œLet Sickbay know to prep for immediate surgery, Corporal and make sure weâ€™ve got a full stock of B-positive.â€ Hawkins nodded and went to do as she asked.

â€œIf you need any blood, Iâ€™m B-positive,â€ Hayes told her.

â€œJust what I need,â€ Malcolm joked weakly. â€œ _Your_ blood in _my_ veins. I wouldnâ€™t be able to get rid of you even if I wanted to.â€

â€œIâ€™ll make sure youâ€™re stuck with me,â€ Hayes joked back. _Where the hell is Phlox?_ He thought. There was weak laughter among the MACOs and the Enterprise crew, but they were all beginning to wonder the same thing.

â€œLooks like...youâ€™ve won... the challenge,â€ Malcolm whispered, his eyes starting to close. â€œIâ€”â€œ

â€œHow many times to I have to tell you... _I donâ€™t want your job_ ,â€ Hayes said, every word hard and biting. â€œWhen will that sink through your thick British skull and not come out of your ass?â€

Hoshi elbowed him viciously. â€œStop it, Matthew. Just stop it.â€

â€œNo, heâ€™s right.â€ Malcolm took a deep breath. â€œTruce.â€

â€œTruce,â€ Hayes replied, his voice suddenly soft. He glanced at Hoshiâ€™s tear-stained face and he sighed. _I wonder if she knows that she loves him yet or if sheâ€™s completely unaware of it. The latter, Iâ€™d guess._ His heart was bruised, but he hid a secret smile as he caught another whiff of Hoshiâ€™s floral perfume. Accident or not, fate or not, he would treasure that memory for the rest of his life.

Then Phlox finally appeared and shooed everyone away. â€œMajor, Ensign Mayweather, Gunny, Corporal Hawkins, can you all lift the lieutenant onto the gurney?â€

Hayes nodded and motioned for the other men to help. They moved an unconscious Malcolm onto the gurney as gently as they could, but despite Cutlerâ€™s efforts, there was a disturbing amount of blood on the deck and on Hayesâ€™s clothes. Malcolm clung to Hoshiâ€™s hand like a lifeline and Hayes didnâ€™t have the heart to order her away. Phlox nodded at him with complete understanding.

â€œGo with him, Hoshi,â€ the major whispered. â€œHe needs you.â€

She gave him a grateful smile, tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. Then she followed Phlox and the others into the lift. Hayes sighed again and shook his head, then said, â€œTell Captain Archer, Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol and Commander Tucker the Bridge is secure. And Mister Mayweatherâ€”â€œ

â€œMajor?â€

â€œI believe youâ€™re the ranking senior officer on the Bridge right now. Just donâ€™t fly us into an asteroid.â€

Mayweather grinned and said, â€œDonâ€™t worry, Major. Iâ€™ll be careful.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Captain Archerâ€™s Log:

Life has returned to â€œnormalâ€ on Enterprise, at least as normal as it can be. The Nausicaans have been taken off the ship and into custody. Actual damage to the ship has been minimal, if you donâ€™t count the captainâ€™s chair. Trip jokes that now he has the opportunity to redesign my chair again, instead of just lowering it a few centimeters. I shudder to think of the vibrating massager, the cupholder, and God knows what else he has in mind.

Malcolmâ€™s still recovering in Sickbay. Hoshi told me how he had thrown himself in the path of a Nausicaan knife meant for her, saving her life. It really doesnâ€™t surprise me that he did that; I have a sneaking suspicion that our intrepid Armory officer may have more than just a crush on our communications officer.

Travis is in the process of taking inventory of the cargo of the Nausicaan ship and theyâ€™re locating the owners of the stolen loot. I think Travis feels better by helping the authorities do this. Being a Boomer whoâ€™s tangled with the pirates before, he can fully understand and appreciate it.

Iâ€™ve read the reports on the â€œpirate operationâ€ and it all sounds like some sort of thing youâ€™d see on Movie Night. But Iâ€™ve put commendations in the files of all who were involved in saving the Enterprise, including Major Hayes and his MACOs.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
â€œ...Tripâ€™s almost done with the captainâ€™s chair,â€ Hoshi said and Malcolm listened as he perused his PADD. â€œI think the captainâ€™s paranoid about what Tripâ€™s put in it.â€ 

â€œI still believe he shouldâ€™ve kept the seatbelts, though,â€ Malcolm muttered. â€œIt wouldâ€™ve made more sense than a bloody cupholder.â€

Hoshi chuckled and resolutely plucked the PADD out of his hand. â€œI never did thank you for saving my life, Malcolm.â€

â€œI couldnâ€™t just stand by and do nothing,â€ Malcolm pointed out with a smile. â€œAnd I have to admit that the MACOs were exemplary; they performed their duty with panache. At least, as much as could be done while flapping around in silks and goldâ€”â€œ

â€œLiz, Sascha and Fiona kept their pirate gear. I asked Travis if he could find me a setâ€”â€œ

Malcolm choked at the mental image of Hoshi in silk and leather. She glanced up at him with sparkling wicked eyes. â€œAhâ€”you did?â€

â€œItâ€™d be good for the next Halloween party. Iâ€™ve got some accessories in my closet that would go really well withâ€”â€œ

Malcolm groaned and shut his eyes tight as she laughed. â€œWhat? Are you all right, Malcolm?â€

â€œFine,â€ he squeaked. â€œJust fine.â€ He opened one eye, then said, â€œI never meant to imply you were a â€˜weak damsel in distressâ€™. Just the opposite. Youâ€™re full of surprises, Hoshi Sato.â€

Her grin widened as she thought, _So are you, Malcolm Reed. So are you._

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Major Matthew Hayes crept into Sickbay to hear voices and laughter floating from the cordoned-off biobed. He grinned as he heard Malcolm Reed say, â€œYouâ€™re full of surprises, Hoshi Sato.â€

_Yes, you definitely are, Hoshi._ He glanced around to make sure no one saw him, then blew her a kiss in her direction. _Our secret will stay a secret. Iâ€™ll never tell._

Then he turned and walked out of Sickbay.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Hoshi raised a hand to her flushed cheek. Her hearing had picked up the sounds of someone coming in, a soft breath of promise, then someone leaving. No matter what happened in the Expanse, she knew she had two warriors who were willing to fight at her side...both with a touch of a pirate within him.


End file.
